Dante
by Ravens pet dragon
Summary: Dante, the former night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Was killed by Freddy, but his soul didn't pass. Now inhabiting an animatronic wolf he seek's his revenge on the animatron who killed him and the new night guard who insult's him. But when he witnesses a scene between Freddy and Foxy he realizes thing's my not be as clear as he thought them to be. Sorry, i'm bad at Summery's.


Author's Notes

Good afternoon fan's, and welcome to my first dip into the wading pool's of Five Nights at Freddy's. As per usual, this fic is a romance. I know what your thinking, "R.P.D. Why do you only write Romance? Why dont you try Adventure or Horror?" and the answer is that i suck at anything other than Romance. ( _"Yeah, you suck at romance too."_ Shut Up! _"Hey, Review count's don't lie"_ I said Shut Up.) Anyway, without further ado. The Disclaimer.

Disclaimer

(Insert Standard Disclaimer Here)

 _4:30 A.M._

 _I checked the Tablet to see where they were. Bonny was in the main room, Foxy was in Pirates Cove, Chica was in the Kitchen, odd. She was further away then she was at the beginning of the night, but i wasn't complaining. Freddy was... Shit i lost Freddy. Suddenly i heard breathing to my left. "Oh Shit." was the last word's i would utter._

The memory wouldn't leave me alone. My last moment's on Earth, or so i had thought. Here i sit, still as the grave, watching Freddy and the Terrible Trio wander the empty hall's of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They have no idea i'm alive like them, or that i have hacked the Security system's and could see every inch of the pizza parlor through the camera's. It had taken a few month's after awakening to learn that i could feel when the camera's were on me, a week and a half after that to hack into them. Right now i glanced into the Security room and saw my replacement sleeping on the job, at least he was sleeping and not making his usual fun of my disappearance. The entire world thought i had walked off the job one night after an arguement with management, no one knew or even cared that i had died. No one thought to check with my roommate, of course if they did they would probably think him as skitzo as they thought me. I was sick of it, everyone made fun of me. 'What a pansy.' They would say. 'Couldn't even cut it as a night guard at a pizzaria.' The current night guard was the worst, he made fun of me and didn't even do his job. Well you know what? It's time for him to know what i went through at this job, and what i gave. Cautiously i lifted my head and surveyed my serrounding's, i was in the animatronic's room of Freddy's. The dim lighting making it easy for me to see, i stood and wandered out into the halls. I checked the security camera's, Chica was in the kitchin again, Foxy was hiding in Pirate's Cove, Bonny was still on stage, but Freddy was in the next room. A smile lit up my face as i started to stalk the one who had killed me. First step, sweet revenge on my murderer. Step two, cancle the current night guard's contract... Permenantly. But first things first, Freddy Fazbear.

(Freddy's POV)

I punched the wall. _'God fucking Damnit, i killed the wrong one again.'_ To say i was miffed would be to put it lightly, i didn't enjoy killing. I just wanted to kill the one who killed us, but i kept killing the wrong one. I knew it was the night guard, but it was never the one that i killed. The last one i felt uncontrolable guilt over. _'She knew,'_ I thought to myself. _'she knew all along that it wasn't him and i wouldn't listen.'_ I was thinking about Chica. She had told me that the previous night guard hadn't been the one who killed us, that she could since that he would never concider killing the children we had once been. She made me promise, promise not to kill him. But i did anyway. I was so sure that this was the one that i had to break my word, and when your dead your word is the only thing you've got. I couldin't speak to Chica after that, couldn't look at her. She had been avoiding me, i knew she hated me. In a way, i kinda hated myself. It's been Six month's Twenty-Nine day's Ninteen hours and Twenty-two minute's since i killed him, Six Month's Twenty-Seven days Zero hour's and Twelve minute's since the new night guard was hired on. A record for Freddy Fazbear's pizzaria, the Longest Staying Night Guard in the company's history. It was about the twelveth night that Foxy confronted me.

Flashback

 _"Why haven't you killed this scumbag yet?" Foxy asked. "It's been age's since he got here and you haven't even been near his room." Foxy was right, i hadn't gone near the security room. "It doesn't feel right." I said. "Killing him." "Your depressed over the last one, i understand." The pirate said. "But you mustn't let your failure's bring you down." My eye's flashed. "Failure's." I said. "You'r right, all i've ever done is fail." The pirate looked at me with simpathy. "If you want to kill him go ahead, but leave me out of it." Foxy turned to head to the security room but i grabed her arm. "I know you hate killing even more than i do." I told her. "So before you decide to kill the guard ask yourself this. What if you do, and your wrong? If you can honestly tell me that another inocent life is worth what happened to us, then you go ahead and kill him. Then ask yourself, How am i better than the one who killed me?" I released her arm and wandered back to the animatronic's room. As i sat down i looked over at the new animatron the company had brought in eleven day's ago, it was in the form of a wolf. I smiled to myself. 'Well,' I thought. 'at least you can rest without a tourtured soul.'_

End Flashback

Since i killed the previous night guard i had lost my nerve, my need to kill the one who killed us has well and truly been overshadowed by my guilt for all the inocent live's i took in that quest. Judgeing but the fact that Foxy hasn't come out of Pirate's Cove since our talk, im guessing that her's has been too. Bonny never showed much intrest in killing the guard either, and Chica stayed in the kitchin. Chica, i needed to make peace with her. But first, with what i've done. I made my way to Pirate's Cove, I needed someone to talk about this with.

(Dante's POV)

I followed Freddy to Pirate's Cove, Interesting because the Security room was in the other direction. No one had gone near it since i've been around. 'Their mocking me, i know it.' Why else leave the night guard alive? They obviously heard him makeing joke's about me and decided to leave him around untill they grew board of him, all in an effort to make an even bigger insult of my murder. 'Well their not going to get away with it, let's see who's laughing when it's their body's being hidden away for all eternity.' A smile crept across my face as i continued obsurving my murderer. "Foxy?" He called as he aproched her ship. It never ceased to boggle my mind that the small pizzaria housed a full sized pirate ship. "Up here." Foxy called from the deck. "Permission to come aboard?" "Granted" Freddy climbed up the netting that had been let over the side of the ship. In order to evesdrop on their conversation better i silently climbed up the aft anchor line, why it was there was beyond me but i decided not to complain. "Freddy." Foxy said. "To what do i owe this pleasure?" "I came to talk," Freddy said. "About the night guard." "Yeah," The pirate said. "I thought on what you said and your right, It's not worth it to kill him." My anger flaired. 'Not worth it to kill him?' I raged silently 'Why not? Havent gotten enough insult's out of him to make you think i can be forgoten?' "It's not him," Freddy replied. "It's his predisessor." Foxy sighed. "Yeah," she said. "I guess we do need to get this off our chest's." "She knew fox," Freddy said. "She knew it wasn't him." "Who?" Foxy asked. "Who knew." "Chica, she told me it wasn't him and i didn't belive her." He said. "She knew." Now i was curious, What wasn't me? And why did it sound like Freddy was nearly crying? "Shh, It's okay." Foxy said. I heard a soft patting sound, was Foxy patting Freddy's back? "No Fox, It's never going to be okay." Freddy choked, he really _was_ crying. "She.. She made me give her my w..word, made me promise not to kill him." I nearly lost my grip on the anchor line. 'Chica made Freddy give her his word not to kill me?' My head was spinning. I heard a sharp intake of breath. "See?" Freddy said. "How does that ever get made right? I promised to spare a life and took it instead." Freddy's crying was more pronounced now. I hazarded a glance up on deck and saw both Freddy and Foxy sitting with Foxy holding Freddy as he cried, tear's of her own streaming down her face. "Is that all i am?" Freddy asked as he pulled away from Foxy. "A demon? Without reason or conscience?" To my surprize Foxy slaped him, hard. "Don't you dare talk like that." She said. "You brought us together when we needed it most, a demon doesn't act like that." "But that's not what i did the most, or the best." Freddy said. "And i am ashamed." "We'll pull through this," Foxy said. "Trust me." "I'm scaired fox," Freddy said. "I don't want to die again." "Death isn't so bad." Foxy said. "It is only to be feared if you see darkness in you'r soul, rather than light." "That's all their is left." Freddy told her. "All i've ever done is undo all of god's work, took life where only god can give it." Suddenly it all clicked. They weren't keeping the new guard alive to make greater insult out of my death, but to try to atone for it. I slid down the anchor line and darted silently back into the hall's.

(Chica's POV)

I pulled the pans out of the oven and slid the pizza's off onto a rack to cool a little while putting the next batch in the oven. Cooking was so peacefull to me, took my mind off of... Other thing's. I watched the two in the oven while i ate a slice of the Taco pizza i had just made, perfect. Just like every other pizza i ever made. I sighed and waited for the timer to go off, i was so fixated that i didn't even hear when someone came up behind me. "I'll take a extra large pepperoni pizza with extra everything." I yelped and spun to face the source of the voice. It was the new animatron, the one who had remained lifeless in the animatronic's room for months. "W..what..Who are you?" I asked. the wolf animatron just chuckled. "They call me Dante." He said. "And your Chica." "H..How? Y..You've been lifeless for months." I said. The wolf gave a bare tooth grin. "I've been awake this whole time," He said. "gathering information." "Who a.. Who were you?" The wolf's grin faded. "I used to work here," He said. "I was the night guard about six mont's ago." My eye's grew wide. "y..You?" His grin reappeared. "The ghost of christmas past." "L..Listen..." I stammered as i stumbled away from him. "I get that you want revenge but i sware to you that i had nothing.." I was cut off by him laughing. "Belive me." He said. "I'm well aware of your aversion to my demise." I started to calm down. I heard a ding but my mind was too preoccupied with other thing's to recognise the sound. "You going to get that?" The wolf asked. Suddenly i remembered the pizzas in the oven and quickly pulled them out, thankfully i was quick enough they didn't burn.

(Dante's POV)

"If i may ask," I said as Chica slid the pizza's onto the cooling rack. "Why was it that you avoided me in my life?" The chicken animatron looked bashfull for a moment. "No reason," She said. "Didn't want you thinking i was like the other's." I grinned. "That sound's like a reason to me." "Huh?" The animatron asked. I chuckled. "You said there was no reason you avoided me and then you gave me a perfectly legit reason." Chica looked away. "Uh.. Right." She said. "I ment to do that." I chuckled again. "See you around." I said as i turned to leave. "Wait." She said. I turned to look at her and found her nearly blushing. "D..Did you realy want that pizza?" I paused for a beat, i had completely forgotten asking for one when i arived. "Sure," I said at last. "if it's not too much trouble." "Oh no," She said with her head down, her eye flicking to mine every now and again and a sheepish smile on her face. "it's no trouble at all." "Thank you," I said. "I'm gratefull." She nearly blushed again. "Y..Your welcome."

(Freddy's POV)

 _"Freddy,"_ My head snaped up. 'Did some one just say my name?' I listend but didn't hear anything. 'Must have been my imagination.' I took a few more step's. _"Freddy,"_ I looked around but there was no one near, but i did spy the ventilation shaft. "That's it," I reasoned with myself, a small chill settleing into my bone's. "Someone just mentioned me near the vent." _"Fffreddy"_ This time i could tell it wasn't from the vent, It was coming.. from... Behind me? Cautiously i turned my gaze behind me and only saw a dark expance of hallway. A breeze blew as if something had moved quickly through the shadow's. Filled with a sudden terror i fled as fast as i could, but i felt as if i were being persued. After being chased through the pizza parlor i finaly felt i lost...Whatever that was. I stoped to catch my breath, my head hanging down and my hand on the wall. When i looked up i noticed i was near the animatronics room. _"Freddy,"_ I heard, i froze to the spot. _"Freddy,"_ I heard a low growl come from the Animatronic's room.

(Dante's POV)

 _"Freddy"_ I whispered again, i took extream amusement in the look of shear terror on Freddy's face. I growled a deep baritone, if an animatron had blood then all of it would have rushed from Freddy's face when he turned to face the room i was in. He couldn't see anything but an empty room, but that wasn't true. I held onto the rafter's and morphed my face to show my endo eye's while my endoskeleton's teeth extended, what i knew of my body was that the form i was now in was ment to scair away potential intruder's. But for what i had in mind it would work even better, as well as my...Other ability. I tweeked the air conditioning so it would put another blast of air behind Freddy, when he turned i teleported to where he had just been looking. He turned back to face me. I screamed an ungodly wail as i lunged at him, teeth baired, endo eye's flashing. I don't think i've ever heard someone scream in terror like that as he flew backward's and crashed into the wall. I hit the floor, roaring with laughter as my eye's returned to normal and my endo teeth retracted. Had i still been living i would have pee'd my pants from laughing so hard, that's when Freddy regained controle and slamed me against the wall with his hand around mt throat. "I ought to.." "Ought to what?" I asked as i teleported from his grasp. "Kill me again? I think you've killed me enough." Freddy staired at his empty hand for a moment before turning to look at me. "What..Who are you?" I smiled. "Who i am, is Dante." I said. "Who i was is another matter entirely." "Fine then." Freddy said. "Who _were_ you?" "I can't quite remember my name," I said, slightly alarmed that i was telling the truth. "But i do remember the last moment's of my life. There i was, sitting in a room not far from the one we're in now. Checking the camera's to make sure no one was near. Let's see, Bonny was on stage, Foxy was in Pirate's Cove, Chica, ahh lovely Chica was in the kitchin, but i couldn't spot you on any camera. But that was when i knew where you were, the last thing i remember is your breathing coming from behind me and to the left." Freddy's eye's were wide. "Y..you've been alive this whole time." He said. "Watching, waiting." "And plotting my revenge," I said. "Revenge on the one who killed me." Freddy's face took on that look. You know, the one when you realize that today's the day. It was gratifying to see. "Tell me something." I said. "Freddy Fazbear, Do you fear Death?" "More than you can imagine." Was the reply. I grinned. "Well," I said. "We'll just have do do something about that." I placed my hand on my chin and started to pace back and forth before coming to a stop. "I know just the thing," I said at length. "Go get Foxy and meet me in the main room by the stage in thirty minute's." At the look on his face i added. "I have a better plan for you then death."

(Chica's POV)

I watched the pizza i was making for Dante to hide my blushing face from Bonny. "Well," He said. "Did i hit it pretty close or not?" I wanted to lie, god how i did. But if i lied then the pesky rabbit would see through it, then i'd never hear the end of it. "No," I said as i turned to face him, of course he had an eyebrow raised. "You hit it pretty spot on." Bonny cackled. "Does he know?" "No." I said. "I didn't tell him." "Didn't tell who what?" Dante asked as he suddenly appeared in the door way. "O..oh," I said, my face alighting in a raging blush. "it's n..nothing." Both Bonny and Dante looked at me expectaintly. "Chica." Dante said, and god did my heart go racing when he did. "The pizza's done." I blinked twice before what he said sunk in. "Oh!" I said as i quickly turned my attention back to the oven.

(Dante's POV)

I glanced over at Bonny who gave me a conspiritorial wink before looking back at Chica. Curious i looked at Chica and watched as she slid an extra large pepperoni pizza with extra pepperoni, extra cheese and extra sauce onto a cooling rack. "Was hoping to catch you anyway Bonny." I said as i turned to him. "I'm having Freddy and Foxy meet me by the stage and was hoping you'd join." "I'll be there," Bonny said as he stood up and started out the door. He leaned over to whisper as he passed. "Go get her tiger." I looked at him confused before i pieced together his meaning. I smiled slightly as i turned back to Chica. "Uh..um, your pizza's ready if you.. Yeah." Chica said, red as a beet. I steped forward as she slid it onto a platter and our hand's touched as she handed it to me, and as they did i felt an electric shock travle up my arm. Chica must have felt it too as she gave a short gasp, getting an idea i balanced the platter in one hand while with the other i raised Chica's hand to my lip's.

(Chica's POV)

My eye's went wide and my blush impossibly deepend as Dante's lip's caressed the back of my hand, his hold on my hand as soft and gentle as if he were handling some priceless artifact. I could only hope my heart wasn't as loud to him as it sounded to me, i almost fainted when i noticed that his eye's were closed. His lip's parted from my skin and he lifted his head from the little bow it had been in. "Thank you, m'lady." He said, his eye's softer than his grip on my hand had been. "I..it was n..nothing." I said, word's starting to fail me. "Nothing special." "It is," He said. "For it came from you." I felt weak at the knee's as i heard that. But when his eye's drifted down to my lip's and he lightly bit his own, _that_ was my undoing and i suddenly leaned forward and pressed my lip's against his. Oh god, this kiss was even gentler then when he kissed my hand and i was seeing star's dancing behind my eye's from it. When the kiss ended i placed a smaller one on his lip's, then smaller and smaller untill we were just resting our forehead's together. "I love you." I whispered, just as i realized i had said it he whispered it back to me.

(Dante's POV, Thirty Minute's Later.)

I walked into the main room of the pizzaria with Chica nustled tightly to my side, her head resting on my chest and a contented smile on her face. I kissed the top of her head to let her know we had arived. I glanced at the other's, each with their own reaction's to the two of us. Bonny had a smug smile on his face while Foxy looked both happy and confused. But Freddy, he could barely look at Chica. "You know why i called you here tonight?" I asked. The group shook their head's. "I didn't expect you to, as far as i know only two of you know who i am." "We know," Foxy said, her voice a mixture of fear and protectiveness. "we just don't know what you want with us now." I noded my head. "I can tell from your action's and a few overheard conversation's that you all deeply regret my death." Chica glaired at Freddy who kept his gaze cast toward's the ground. I knudged Chica and when she looked at me i smiled saddly and shook my head. "I also know that at least some of you expect penance for it." Foxy's hold on Freddy's arm grew tighter. "But that's not going to happen." Everyone looked at me, their face's in shock. "As i said i know that all of you wish my death hadn't happened, and i forgive you." Freddy gave a quiet sigh of relife at that. "Is that why you called us here?" Bonny asked. "In part," I replied. "while i hold no grudge over my death i do hold a grudge on someone in this building for insulting me." My lip's drew up into a sinister smile. "And tonight, we play a game with him."

(Night guard's POV)

I awoke from my nap and noticed all the Animatronic's were still in their propper place's, i snorted to myself and grabed my box of jelly donuts. "What a fucking pansy," I said through a mouthfull of donut. "couldn't even work at a pizzaria at night. Man need's to grow himself a set of ball's." I glance back at the screne and notice the Wolf animatron had moved. No, it was just my imagination. He had alway's been faceing the camera, but his cold lifeless eye's did give me the creep's a little so i switched to Pirate's Cove. Only to notice the Fox animatron peeking out from behind the curtain. "What the?" I switched to the main room to find the three there had dissappeared. I switched through the camera's, trying to find them. I switched to the main hall and found the Wolf stairing into the camera, his eye's nothing but black hole's. I gulped and switched away only to find the fox running down the hall's. I quickly shut the door and heard her slam into them, i heard scrapeing and a little dum dee dee dum tune in her voice. I shuddered, switching to the main hall i found the wolf had dissappeared and the rabbit was in his place. I switched the camera to the right side hallway and found the chicken there, so i closed that door as well. I struggled to remember what that phone guy said the first night i was here, something about the animatron's wandering at night. But i had been here for month's and i never saw them move. But then, i had been sleeping alot. Then the thought struck me. What if i had been asleep when these thing's came to life? "Shit," I muttered. "i'm lucky i woke up when i did." Suddenly the door's flew open and the light's begain to dim. Shit, i forgot about the power limitation. Second's after the door's opened the wolf steped through the door to my right. Orbless eye's trained on me and razor sharp fang's gleaming in the dim light, it gave a low snarling sound and i jumped and ran from my office. I heard fast moveing step's behind me and when i glanced back i saw the fox dead on my trail. I screamed and picked up my pace. 'God just please let me live,' I begged. 'i sware i'll become a better person.' I nearly ran into the bear animatron as i rounded a corner but i sliped past him, as i entered the main room i saw the wolf animatron standing with the rabbit and the chicken. But i also saw my chance at freedom, the door was just a few feet away. Still with the fox on my heel's i dashed out the door and slamed it shut behind me. Only to hear the fox faceplant into it a millisecond later. I ran to my car, vowing to myself never to work at a Fazbear's pizzaria again.

(Dante's POV)

I laughed myself to tear's as i watched the former night guard peel out of the parking lot and careen into oncoming trafic. "Who's the 'Pansy' now?" I choked out. Chica came over to me. "That was fun." She said. I had to agree, it was even more fun then when i scaired Freddy. "Let's do it again sometime." I said. I looked over to where Foxy was picking herself off the floor, rubbing her nose. "Yeah," She said. "but next time you can be the one to have the door slamed in your face." "Are you alright?" Freddy asked her. She smiled at him. "Yeah, i'm fine." She said. Tension flowed out of his shoulder's at that. He turned to me. "Does this move us passed..." Freddy trailed off. I shrugged. "Yeah," I said. "I'm passed it." Chica looked at me. "Just like that?" She asked, her voice dripping with increduity. "After he..." "Listlen." I said, cutting her off. "My life was spent in an orphenage till eighteen when i was shiped off to collage, from there i spent the next four year's getting bullied and steped on. Then i found an apartment i had to share with the class skitzo while getting a job at a certain pizza parlor in order to pay the rent, i spent the last six month's of my life trying to survive off of Ramen noodle's and Macaroni and cheese. Trust me when i say that my death has dramatically improved my life."

(One year later)

I stood on the deck of Foxy's Pirate Ship stairing into the eye's of my beloved. "Do you, Dante, Take this woman to be your wedded wife?" Foxy asked. "To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all other's, keep yourself only for her?" "I do." I replied, never taking my eye's off of the beautifull woman infront of me. "Do you, Chica, Take this man to be.." "I do" She interupted. Foxy chuckled. "Then as Captain i now pronounce you Man and Wife," She looked at me. "You may now kiss your bride." As we kissed Freddy claped and Bonny whistled. As we went to walk down the plank Chica grabed my arm. "I have to throw the bouque" She turned her back on the three other animatron's and threw it. It sailed through the air and was caught by Freddy who offered it to Foxy. Bonny, Chica, and i smiled as Foxy pulled him into a kiss. "They are so cute together." Chica said, which caused the two of them to seperate with faces glowing red. As we entered the main room we saw the new animatron up and about. She was another Rabbit like Bonny only she was white with a few brown marking's, i instaintly heard Bonny's heart start pitter-pattering. "Well," I whispered to my new wife as the usualy confident Bonny made a little bit of a fool of himself infront of the new girl, which had her giggleing. "look's like Bonny's not going to be the last one left on the shelf for long." After a moment Bonny and the new girl walked over to where we were. "Guy's," He said, and dare i say bashfully. "I'd like to introduce you to Fran." "Hi." She said. Chica smiled at her. "Hi," She said. "Welcome to the Family."

The End.

Copyright Ravens pet Dragon, October 19. 2015.

Author's Note's 2

And that's the end of that. First off, i made Foxy a girl in this one because of two reason's.

1\. Foxy is a girl's name.

2\. I needed a love intrest for Freddy.

Now if your wondering "How the fuck can he pair his O.C. up with Chica? She's so fucking ugly." I'll tell you. Go watch the YouTuber "Jacksepticeye"'s video "Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Animation" My Chica look's like the Toy Chica in that one. As for Foxy, go Google "FNAF Female Foxy Fanart" and pick the one you think look's the best. As alway's, please forgive me for any and all Gramatical and Typographical Error's contained in this story. I can and have gone over it a thousand time's and error's alway's seem to slip through, but what more can you ask than my best? Thank you so much for reading and if you liked it, Please let me know in a PM or a Review. Constructive Critisisum is also appreciated, Flame's and Hatemail is ignored.

This is Ravens pet Dragon, Signing Off.

P.s. Bonus point's if you know or find out who the cameo appearance at the end is by.


End file.
